Tables Been Turned On You
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: What if..." That's always the question we ask ourselves when luck turns it's back. What if Loren and Nolan came back from the dead? What if Neferet wasn't as evil as Zoey thought. See what would have happened if only the tables were turned.
1. Thoughts

_**Well, here for you I have a different kind of story. **_

_**What if? Because everything can change in a matter**_

_**Of chances.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Neferet's Pov**_

I paced along the floor of Loren's loft thinking about what I had to do next for this plan to work. I didn't want to do this, but I knew the situation at hand left me no choice. I knew Loren was gone for… I didn't want to think of how long. However, one thing came to my mind every time I thought about Loren's death.

I'd caused it.

Well, I assume it wouldn't be wise to start a story off here. I mean it wasn't my fault Loren was with Zoey, I had no control over it. If I did I would have ran after her and took her out of the arms of the one who was not my Loren Blake.

Yes, I just said _my _Loren Blake. Reason for that is that he and I were together. Loren and I were husband and wife. While pondering this thought I thought back to when this whole mess started.

Only three or four weeks ago was when my life was slowly going down the drain.

_Flashback._

"_What we have to do is insure no human or vampyre will ever be able to contact him again, this time it has to work," Lenobia said looking at everyone at the found table. Sitting there was Dragon, Anastasia, Lenobia, Nolan and Loren beside me._

"_It would seem he's starting to work his magic with those who have visions," Nolan said sipping her cup of tea. I sighed putting my head in my hands._

"_Why? I mean he's been locked in the earth for so long, why can't he stay there another thousand years longer…" I said, clearly exasperated about the whole matter about dealing with some dumb fallen angel._

"_Trust us all when we say we agree with you on this Neferet, but we have to make sure even when we're gone that Kalona won't be able to unleash evil onto this world again," Loren said, putting his arm around my shoulder and rubbing my arm._

"_What we will need is one of us females to pretend to be his lover or Queen whatever you prefer," Lenobia said slowly looking around the table again._

"_Someone who holds power here at the House of Night," Dragon said eyeing the whole table. I had kept my head down because this whole subject took everything out of me. I slowly raised my head, my auburn hair opening to reveal my face. I looked around and they were all looking at me._

"_Oh hell no! I'm not going to be some demon's lover, did you guys forget to take you're pills," I said getting up and slamming my fists onto the wooden table. They all backed away from me a little, even Loren. I breathed in and exhaled before gaining back my composure._

"_I agree with Neferet on this, I'm not sure I want my wife sleeping with another man," Loren said sounding defensive. I smiled, my man._

"_Well we all know that, but we all have to make sacrifices in order to go through with our plan to destroy Kalona forever and we mean it this time. Loren and I are meant to be killed for this," Nolan said, her eyes burning right into mine. I slumped back down in my chair and just sat there._

_If it's to save the students then I guess this was the price we all had to pay right. I sighed, thinking about one student that would need to be protected against any of this no matter what._

_Zoey Redbird._

"_Fine. What do I have to do?" I asked finally giving up. They all looked at one another and smiled. Everyone expect Loren. I sighed once more and looked up to meet the faces of those whom were planning my doom. Not really but from where I'm seeing this I was nearing certain death._

"_You just have to summon him and then be his lover and all," Anastasia said a slight smile on her face, not once of happiness but more like one of sympathy._

"_Fine."_

_End of Flashback._

I walked over to the window and opened it, letting the cool night air hit my face. I felt tears spill over my eyes and run down my cheeks, softly hitting the floor beneath me. I looked up at the night black sky and just thought about what happened between then and now.

Well for one Loren and Nolan had been killed.

I remember when Nolan died, Zoey running and bumping into me. Me running out and then finding Nolan's body and head there. Her body just hanging on the cross, her head detached.

I cried a lot when that happened. As soon as I was in my own room I'd cried my eyes out, of course Loren was there. I was laying on him as he rubbed my back and telling me that in the end things will work out.

Until Loren and Nolan were back and alive, again nothing was going to be right. I knew what I still had to do now though; I still had tobring Kalona back and be his lover.

I wish I could just kill myself.

It seemed Kalona already had his powers over me. My memory of many events had just gone, I remember the warehouse with Zoey and her human imprint but it hurt too much to go into detail of any of the times I'd done something to hurt Zoey. I knew one thing about this, and I wish someone had told me sooner so I could have prepared.

Kalona was running my body from time to time and he was doing so with pleasure.

"Neferet, may I come in?" I heard Lenobia's voice come into the room from the closed door. I took a deep breath and steadied my voice.

"Yes," I said as she walked in, closing the door behind her. The tears had gotten much worse as I came to terms of what happened. Lenobia almost ran to me and wrapped my in a hug. I didn't hug her back I didn't have the strength to do that.

"It's okay Neferet, don't worry I won't lie and tell you I know how you feel because I don't but this will all work out," She said softly as she released me from the embrace. I nodded and wiped the tears.

I looked back up to the sky and asked the one question I needed answered.

"What am I supposed to do Nyx?"

**End.**

**So what do you think? This is my first fanfic in the HON category so yeah. More to come soon. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	2. Coming Back To The Present Oh Joy

**I don't own House of Night. The wonderful**

**P.C. and Kirsten Cast have that honor.**

_**Neferet's Pov**_

I watched Zoey brushing Persephone. I sighed leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree; I couldn't let her see me so I hid high up. I know that none of this was my doing seeing as I had to be explained to about what happened, but I still felt that tug on my heart as I watched Zoey all alone.

Like how a mother feels when her child is hurt.

I still have all of those motherly feelings towards Zoey, I mean I'm her mentor and usually a mentor and their fledgling have a special bond. But not Zoey and I, at least not anymore. I balled my hands into fists with rage of being controlled by an immortal. He'd ruined my whole life in a matter of about a month.

I couldn't stand feeling that betrayal radiate off of Zoey every time I saw her. She was alone and thought it was all my planning when really I remember almost nothing of what went down before Loren was killed.

Loren.

The thought of him sleeping with Zoey made me want to throw up my dinner. I wanted to scream and yell at Zoey that it wasn't my fault! I didn't plan this, I never wanted to hurt you.

I knew just sticking to this forever was going to do me no good. Soon enough I'd have to raise an immortal and be his…._lover. _I shivered at the very thought of making love to a man that was not Loren.

I watched as Zoey left the stables and walked back into the House of Night, probably to go and get dinner. I jumped down from the tree and watched her walk away.

"Zoey Redbird….."

_**Nolan's Pov**_

"I have to say Loren…. You've really done it this time, or should I say done her," I muttered to myself walking to retrieve Loren's dead body. It couldn't be much worse then when I was killed, but of course, that was gruesome and tortuous.

I walked around to the gate that led to the House of Night when my heart stopped beating in my chest. I took only a couple steps closer to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

There was Loren all right, just hanging there on the gate. Nails digging through his shoulder as a puddle of blood lay beneath his floating feet. His head no longer a part of his body. I ran over and looked at his body; blood was running down his torso and dripping onto the ground.

"Loren…you didn't deserve to go this way," I said to myself as I pulled the nails out from his lifeless body and slung him over my shoulder. Looking up towards the skies I softly prayed for the Poet Laureate that everything would work in the end.

_**Neferet's Pov**_

"You don't understand!" I shouted at Anastasia pacing along my office. I placed my hands firmly on my desk and let my hair become a curtain to hide my face. How much longer did I have to witness all this suffering, will it ever end.

"Of course I don't! Nevertheless, as it stands right now, Zoey will not trust you at all; you can't just go and talk to her, because right now she'll never listen. This part of the plan may be one of the hardest but it still needs to be done Neferet," She said back to me putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed and pushed my auburn hair behind my ears. I closed my eyes somehow hoping this was all just a horrible nightmare. No such success because when I opened my eyes again Anastasia was right beside me. I jumped back and widened my eyes.

"I would have thought that nothing would scare you anymore Neferet," She said locking eyes with me. I let my head just hang there wishing I were someone else.

"It's just not fair! Why do I have to go through all of this? I mean I never asked to awaken some stupid immortal angel and be his lover it's just not damn well fair!" I shouted leaning against the wall and running my hand through my hair.

"I know, no one would ever ask for this but in a way I guess Nyx is trying to tell you, that you have the power to overthrow Kalona forever, even when your gone," Anastasia said placing one hand on my desk.

"If only I could just talk with Zoey, and explain that I have no control over what's going on," I sighed and rested my head on the wall.

_**Aphrodite's Pov**_

Damn nerd herd, already making me lamer then all of them put together. Stupid red vampire bumpkin I thought to myself as I kicked a rock into a tree but that still didn't cool my anger towards everything and everyone.

I zipped up my black jacket and dug my hands into my pocket. Walking down the path that led to the east wall. I kept my head low as my blond hair whipped around in the night breeze. Finally getting sick of my hair going in complete disorder I put it up in a ponytail.

"My lady, are you alright?" I heard the sexiest voice in this world ask from somewhere close to me. I turned and looked around begging it would be Darius, the sexiest of the sexiest of the Warriors of Erebus.

"Darius?' I asked still not seeing where the voice was coming from. He came out from beside me and stood close to my body. I blinked a couple times as I checked him over, stopping at his area.

"Yes, my lady I was wondering if all is well with you, it seems something has upset you," He said, looking directly at me.

"Just mad," I said, continuing to walk down the path. I smiled when Darius followed me and came even closer beside me.

"Maybe talking about it will ease its wrath," He said in that oh so sexy voice of his. I swear I could get off just listening to him.

"I used to be popular, but then Zoey fucking Redbird came along and took that all from me with her super cool mark and her affinity for all five elements. She took my boyfriend, my friends, my popularity, my life. She has everything and she's only a Third Former. It's not fair she gets what she wants all the time and I get the short fucking end of the stick," I said, anger boiling up inside of me. I started to shake just a bit, but it would seem Darius noticed this.

He put one strong around my shaking shoulder and held me close while we walked. I sighed feeling calmer with Darius's muscular arm around me.

"Things will all work out in the end my lady, I do not believe our Priestess has taken everything from you, you still are the most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on," He said. I looked down and blushed a bit.

"Yeah you're right, hey would you mind walking me back to my dorm? I'd feel oh so much safer if you were with me," I said, using the voice I only used to flirt with hot guys, and Darius fit that category.

"Oh course, my beauty," He said.

_**Nolan's Pov**_

"Do not worry Loren, you will be awake in a week's time, and hopefully by then the second part of the plan can be released. No matter how much you hate it, you must let Neferet be Kalona's lover for this while," I said to Loren's dead body.

I had reattached his head with stitches and would just have to wait for the serum to go through his veins that would bring him back to the land of the living. One good thing about this was that, nothing about our appearances was changed.

"I can only wonder how Neferet is doing above us," I said more to Loren then to myself. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, it still felt right to talk to him. I looked up at the soil ceiling.

Kalona didn't like being underground and he couldn't know that Loren and I were still alive so this was our hiding place for now. At least it was nice with two beds, a washroom, kitchen, blood and other food in the fridge.

"Let's hope we can get through this without losing anyone else,"

**End.**

**You read, now you review^.^ Really just click that little green button and it will make both you and I happy^.^ Thanx for reading!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	3. Dreams From The Bowels Of Hell

**Before I start, I would like more reviews**

**For this because then I know what you think. Even**

**If you don't have an account you can review this fic. **

**I Do Not Own House of Night.**

_**Loren's Pov**_

Heart is breaking, self-shaking, motivation stabilizing, earth erupting. I felt an enormous amount of pressure in my throat. I pushed my breath through it, my eyes opened immediately, and all I saw was darkness.

"Loren! You're awake, a bit early if you ask me but you've come back!" I heard a voice say happily, as it made its way over to me. I looked at the face and soon many memories rushed into my head so fast it hurt.

"Ahh!" I said taking a sharp intake of breathe. I placed the palm of my hand against my forehead and moaned loudly. It was then I realized I had black sheets covering me from the waist down and I was without a shirt.

"Listen, Loren you were killed. Then you were brought back to life as I was, it's not impossible it's because of a very tight bond between you and someone. With the both of us, it's Neferet. You're married to her and I'm like her best friend," Nolan said in her Texan accent as she walked to my bedside.

"Why can't I remember what happened before I was killed?" I asked, letting my hand fall onto the covers. Nolan's expression fell soft and I could see hurt etched into her features.

"Loren, Kalona possessed your body and made you make love to Zoey Redbird, after wards he possessed both you and Neferet's bodies and made it seem as if this was all planned. All of Zoey's friends are mad at her now, and Erik Night doesn't like her much either," She said. My eye widened.

I buried my head in my hands. This couldn't be true; I would never make love to a student much less Zoey Redbird. I would never sleep with another woman when I already had Neferet!

"No…you…this…can't be true…" I said my voice shaking as I managed to get the words out of my mouth. Nolan walked over to me and put one reassuring hand on my shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry but that's what you did Loren, right now I still need to take care of you. It's only been two days and you should still be asleep so I suggest you get to that right now. I don't need something bad happening to you now and Neferet going all crazy 'cause of it," She said, with a soft smile. I nodded my head and fell back onto the mattress of the bed.

_How could I have done it to her…?_

_**Neferet's Pov**_

"_You know you don't want to run away from me Neferet, soon I shall awaken and take you as my Queen," His angelic voice called to me and I followed. I was standing in a grassy field, the night sky shining bright with glistening stars._

_I was wearing a body hugging red silk dress that went to just above my knee. The V-neck exposed the tops of my breasts and my hair was flowing behind me in the night breeze._

"_Yes Kalona, take me now," I said my voice thick with pleasure I didn't know I could muster. The dark angel wrapped his cold arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I let my head fall back and a moan escape my lips._

"_Not yet my Queen, very soon you will summon me from my underground prison and I shall be yours as you'll be mine," He said in a seductive tone brushing his hands across my area, which caused my hips to buck and moan once more. It had been awhile, and it felt nice._

"_Yes, I will be all yours to touch and to love," I said breathlessly as Kalona turned me around to face him. His black wings spread out wide almost blending into the night sky. He brought his lips onto mine in a moment of heated passion._

"_Forever my Queen,"_

I shot right up from my bed as I awoke. My chest heaved in and out, as it struggled to gain oxygen. My mouth opened wide to try to suck in as much air as possible. I swallowed hard and felt the huge lump in my throat that made it even more difficult to breathe.

I let my head fall back as I struggled for air, my eyes closing halfway as everything around me became twisted into one. I screamed at the top of my lungs for who knows how long.

Minutes later Lenobia, followed by two sons of Erebus came into my room in a panic. Lenobia rushed to my bed as my head hung low and my lungs heaving in and out for more air.

"Well don't just stand there! Get her something to drink!" Lenobia said sternly to the two males. They ran and came back with a glass of blood. Lenobia grabbed it from then and pulled my head back, making me swallow the glass.

"Thank you, now both of you wait outside the doors we need some alone time," Lenobia said ushering the Sons of Erebus off. When they were gone, she nudged me in the side so she could fit in the bed.

It's a queen-size bed so it fit two people easily. She got in and sat on the covers just staring at my utterly distraught position.

"Tell me what you saw Neferet," She said in a calm and encouraging voice as she rubbed her hand up and down my back. I took in a deep breathe and pushed the hair away from my face.

"Kalona…we were in a grassy meadow of some kind and he was talking…to me. He came to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and began kissing my neck and then his hand went across my crotch. He told me he'll see me again soon….Lenobia…please you…you…" I stuttered as fresh tears overflowed.

Lenobia put one strong around my shoulder and brought me closer to her. I cried into her shoulder as her hand swept up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"What do you need me to do for you Neferet?" She asked in a soft tone as she stroked my hair. I lifted my head up just a bit so I could meet her eyes.

"I need…you to help me…" I said to her and she nodded. Her arm still holding me in place with my head resting on her shoulder.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't leave you hanging in a time like this, but what you need to do right now is go back to sleep it's no good for anyone if you're up all day," She said. My head shot up and my almost blood shot eyes turned into circles.

"I can't go back to sleep! Kalona is in my dreams, I'm sure going to sleep and dreaming won't keep him away for long!" I said, my voice rising a bit.

"You're right, well then just lie down, I'll even sleep in the bed with you and if you start to thrash around I'll wake up and make sure to get you up too," She said sliding into the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Okay, but if you place one hand of yours on my boobs I will never let you in here again," I said smiling. We both laughed at the thought of that happening as she pulled a pillow from under my head and just stared at the ceiling.

"I have no interest in touching your boobs, that why I have my own," She said sticking her chin right up. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting whatever and whoever may come enter my mind.

**End.**

**Now, if you've gotten this far, the least you could do is review! I would really like to hear what you think be it bad or good. I might just go insane if no one types a word. SO yeah, click that little green button right there and leave me some words. Thx^_^**


	4. Awakening of a Fallen Angel

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far!**

**Huge thanks goes to you guys!!!!**

**I Do Not Own House of Night.**

_**Neferet's Pov**_

"Great, I get to raise an immortal tonight!" I complained getting out of bed Lenobia was still sounding asleep on the other side. I looked over at the clock and it was only 5:30 p.m. I stretched and walked over to the window.

"If only tonight was going to be a normal night…then I could just get on with it already. I walked into the washroom, went, and looked in the mirror. I still looked unaffected by anything going on, but vampyers are beautiful no matter what. I took a brush through my hair and walked back into my room.

"That's it your waking up now, whether you—"I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Who besides me is even up at this time? I glared at Lenobia as I walked over to open the door.

"Hey there sexy how ya' been?" Nolan said leaning against the doorframe. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back, tighter.

"I need to breathe," I said as she let go of me. She had not changed once bit. Her long black hair still flowed behind and she still had her timeless figure to boot.

"Why is Lenobia sleeping in your bed?" She asked walking closer to get a better look. I walked over beside her smiled.

"I had a dream and Kalona was in it. I woke up and couldn't breathe properly so she rushed in and got me a glass of blood, after that she sleep with me in my bed so that if Kalona comes again she'd be there," I explained to her. She looked over at me with eyes that looked as if they would burst into tears.

"Neferet…." She said as she gave me another hug. I hugged her back and leaned my head against her shoulder as a tear slipped down my face and onto the fabrics of her dark blue, knee length dress. I pulled away from here as I looked back at Lenobia.

"How do you think we should get her up?" Nolan asked me. I walked to the other side of the bed and thought it over. What would be a good way to wake up sleeping beauty over here? My eyes went to my pillow and I smiled as I looked up at Nolan.

"She will murder us!" Nolan hissed trying to contain her laughter. I just shook my head as I grabbed two pillows and threw one over to her. I walked to the other side of the bed and stood beside Nolan.

"1…2...3!" I shouted as we attacked Lenobia with the pillows. She shot up in the bed and looked wide-awake, but that did not stop us from attacking her.

"What the fucking hell!" She screamed getting out of the bed and grabbing the pillow out of my hand and hitting me with it. I heard Nolan fall against the wall laughing uncontrollably

I got up and smirked at Lenobia who seemed to cool down a bit. She whipped the pillow back on the bed, crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow waiting for some form of explanation.

I pointed to the idiot laughing her head off at the wall.

"Patricia!" Lenobia screamed and tackle hugged her. It was my turn to burst out laughing at the looks of them. Patricia was one for giving and receiving hugs.

"Yes, yes it is I, and your very excited," She said. I looked over at her with a questionable look. She knew I was wondering how Loren was.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot there Neferet so Loren is awake he knows what went down, and he's looking a lot better then before. I think he should be %100 in a couple of days," She said I breathed a sigh of relief at the thought.

"Um…speaking of Loren…can I…see him…."I said, my voice cracking between words at the thought of Loren. My Loren, the one whom I sent to death.

"Yeah, sure we can go right now, he's awake and he wants to see you to," Nolan said, wearing a smile to make me feel better, it worked and I found the corners of my mouth rising a bit.

"Get dressed so you can see your husband already," Lenobia said throwing the pillow back at me.

_**Loren's Pov**_

"I'm more then just happy to see you again Neferet," I said my lips leaving trails of kisses over her neck. We were in the underground room and we were alone.

What a perfect combination.

"We can't do that right now, I only have a couple more hours until I get to joy of bringing Kalona up from his prison as he likes to call it," She said turning around in my arms so I couldn't reach her neck.

"I really wish you didn't have to do this love," I said my fingers gently stroking her face. I watched her close her eyes and snuggle into my chest. There was silence between us both, though it wasn't the least bit awkward.

"So do I, but there's nothing we can do about that yet when we can then we will," She said sounding as if she were about to cry. I only hugged her tighter as I felt almost all of her pain.

"What was the dream about?" I finally asked, I'd been avoiding the subject until I knew she was calm enough to talk about it.

"Kalona…me in a grassy field…he was touching me and kissing me and I couldn't control anything my body was doing," She told me and I all I did was nod and run my hand up and down her arm.

"I know love, but I also can't come to terms that he will be having sex with you, I say sex because a creature like him could never make real love to you, and mean it," I said, anger dripping into my voice like venom.

"Only you can make me more loved then I ever will Loren," She said, bringing her lips up to mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -Hours Later- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Zoey's Pov**_

I could not believe what had just happened. We moved the circle away from the tree as a sickening ripping sound came from it. I already knew what was about to happen and I did not want to believe Neferet had become like this.

Kalona was awake and he was ready to take his Queen.

As he came into full view from the spilt tree, I gaped at his looks. He was like a god come to earth with his black wings and black hair just nearly blowing in the night wind. His face looked like a piece of art, carefully drawn to the smallest detail.

"Arise with me, children!" He called out as Raven Mockers burst from the ground and took the sky. There were so many I could not even begin to damn count them all. What awoke me from shock was Aphrodite's hiss.

"Come on! We have to go now!" She hissed as me, as we increased out pace thanks to the still ground. I looked at Neferet as a wicked smile crossed her face; she went before Kalona and stood there.

"My Queen," He said, inclining his head in a gesture of respect towards her. I almost pucked from the site.

"My Consort," She said back to him and facing the crowd, proclaiming he was Nyx's consort and the new Lord on earth. They all dropped to knees and I could not believe the site, they were being fooled but they would not listen to me right now.

It was only Shekinah who did not look like she was buying any of this bullpoopie. She was staring right at Neferet, and when Neferet caught her gaze, she made a small flick of her wrist and Shekinah hit the ground.

As we kept moving towards the trap door, I dialed Mary Angela's number and told her everything that was happening. When I hung up, I saw Neferet just staring at me.

"We're there; now get this damn door open!" Aphrodite said her tone anything but calm.

"I have already opened it for you," came Darius's voice. I looked at him and was relieved to see jack and Duchess in one piece.

"If you're going to be with us, you have to be against them," I pointed to where Kalona, Neferet and the mind-controlled fledglings were.

"I've already made my choice," He said.

"Can we just get out of here? She's scaring me," Jack said.

"Z, you'll need to buy us some more time, get the elements to shield us, all of them," Aphrodite said, sounding calmer then before but then again Darius was here.

I closed my eyes and centered myself as I commanded wind, fire, water, and spirit to cover us and protect us. To take us out of Neferet's view, as they obeyed me I felt such a drain I'd never felt in my life.

I felt my teeth grind together as the elements swarmed around us, I could hear them all, and working to keep us safe from what was about to come. Before we went through the trapdoor, I got one last glimpse of a confused Neferet as she searched for us.

"We need to get to the tunnels, it's the only safe place we can go now," Stevie Rae's weak voice came into the air.

"Tunnels?" Darius asked.

"Under the city, old Prohibition hiding places. The entrance is through the deport downtown.

Screams filled the air around us as bright balls of fire blossomed in the sky like deadly flowers.

"It seems the Raven Mockers got their bodies back and they're feeding on humans," Aphrodite said.

"They can use fire?" Shaunee asked, looking pissed.

"Better believe it," Aphrodite said.

"No!" Aphrodite yelled as Shaunee lifted her arms, she put them back down as she realized what would happen if she evoked fire.

We knew that there was only one safe place we could go now to escape Kalona and Neferet and that, was in the tunnels.

"We've gotten into the tunnels before, haven't we?"

"Yep, sure we have," Aphrodite, said.

"Then let's go, here's out plan, we have to become mist and shadows, night and darkness. We don't exist. No one sees us. We are the night and the night is us." While explaining this I felt a shiver through my body as it turned to mist.

I heard Erik's voice call me out of my trance and I snapped back to reality.

"Now, you guys do it. Concentrate. It's no different then when you've sneaked off before. You are mist and shadow. No one can see you. No one can hear you. Only night is here, and you are apart of night."

**End.**

**Yes, I copied Zoey's Pov from Untamed but I needed to stick to what happened. So tell me what you thought of this chapter by giving me a review. Thanks for reading this chapter!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	5. Anger and Confusion Mostly Anger

**Hey, I wrote this chapter while I was**

**Trying to calm down. Writing always helps if I get mad**

**Moreover, I thought about how Loren would feel seeing his own wife**

**Doing it with another man.**

**I Do Not Own House of Night!!!**

_**Loren**_

Anger. Pain. My feelings right now, as I think about this fucking bastard who is now going to be having sex with my wife. I would say making love but he does not really love her, maybe her body but nothing more then that. He only wants her because of pure lust, any person would.

Not me.

I fell in love with Neferet because of whom she was, not how she looked. I loved and still love her because of her caring and gentle personality; she always brought such happiness to my everyday life.

Now, having to give her up just like that even if for an important reason…made my anger boil and I was not one to anger quickly. I could hear them, hear what they are doing and even though I know in my heart that she is only pretending, I cannot get past hearing her moan in pleasure.

Pleasure I was not giving her.

I know that no matter what she could not control how he body responds to this, because, if she could then she would. With every passing second, I could feel my heart wrench, my breath being hitched in my throat. Our imprint was extremely strong and had gotten stronger over the six years we had been married.

What was going on right now was giving one pleasure and the other life ending pain. Neferet had to be feeling some of it by now, the pain I knew because when I had been killed…she went back into her room with Lenobia and fell to the ground of her knees. Screaming in pain as she clutched her heart.

Something I wish I could do right now.

However, nonetheless I knew that if Kalona or anyone else for that matter, found out about Nolan and I, it would ruin our whole plan. The plan that we had worked on for at least two months, but how long was I to just sit around and watch as this creature, no monster is what he is.

How long am I to sit around, to pretend this does not affect me, to just act as if I do not care my love is in the arms of another man. Kalona does not care about her at all; he only likes her because she brought him out of his prison.

Where he should have rotted for all I fucking care.

Another heart stopping pain went through my body as I fell to one knee and clutched my heart. No matter how much it hurt, I couldn't just stay underground and pretend I couldn't care less, no what kind of man would that make me?

I knew that once Zoey and her gang came back from the tunnels that this would all be explained. They would all learn what had happened; Zoey would understand that the man who was having sex with her was not I. They could all see Neferet is not evil, that she was forced to do this to banish Kalona for the last time.

Fucking bastard.

_**Neferet**_

Kalona left our room to go and check on the sentries. I put on a fake mask to fool him into thinking I liked what he was doing to me. I know my body enjoyed it, but I could not control that at all.

After he had walked out of the door, my face fell and I buried my head into my hands. Tears fell down my cheeks and slipped off my chin hitting the carpet beneath me. I threw on my clothes and walked over to the window. The imprint between Loren and I was being tested beyond all possible limitations.

I knew that when my heart wrenched that he too could feel the pain.

I opened the screen door to my balcony and stared out into the night sky. I begged Nyx to help me.

_My daughter, do not weep when you know I am by your side_

Her voice caught me off guard.

"How can I not cry when I know that by doing this I'm hurting people I love?" I almost shouted at her. She placed one hand on my shoulder and I felt calm.

_All will work out in due time, my daughter…just remember that I will keep Zoey and her friends safe, I will be keeping an eye on Loren and Patricia as well as everyone else at this House of Night. All you need to do is have faith in both myself and have extra faith in you…there is a way to get through this; you just have to look harder…_

Her figure vanished into the night as a cool breeze dried up my tears. I looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. As long as I had faith in my goddess, life would be back to normal soon.

_**Loren**_

I snuck back into our underground home. Lying on the bed stomach down, eating a bowl of fruit and watching T.V was Nolan. I let a smile come onto my face as I saw how relaxed she looked.

She looked up at me and smiled, I let my face fall a bit just to let her know what just went on. She seemed to get the message and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. I sighed and paced the room.

"Do you always pace when you're mad?" She asked, her eyes following me around the room. I stopped pacing and ran my fingers through my hair, which had grown a little past my neck.

"No, but I figure that if I don't I might break something…and then it might hurt you and I have no intention of doing something like that," I told her, leaning against the wall as my thoughts went in complete disorder.

"Awwww thanks! Now back to why your mad, let me guess that you heard Neferet and Kalona having it and because you two have such a strong imprint it was extremely painful for you and now you are very upset," She explained to me as if she was teaching a lesson. I nodded she was exactly right.

"I won't lie and say I know how you feel because I don't, but when this plan enters it's last stage then you can do whatever you want to Kalona, we won't stop you Blake," She said, sounding encouraging.

"Yeah…I know but the time between then and now seems like a longer time to wait then I would like," I said crossing my arms and looking at the floor. If only this was a dream then I could just wake up, hopefully beside Neferet and breath a little easier.

"What we need to start focusing on right now Loren and Patricia, is how we are going to explain this all to Zoey and her friends, I don't think they will trust Loren or Neferet," Shekinah said, coming out of absolutely nowhere.

Nolan and I sighed in unison at the thought of all the explaining we had to do, me especially seeing as Zoey thinks I am the one who…I did not even like thinking about it. Just the sheer thought made me want to wretch.

"Good point, so Loren got anything you're going to say?" Nolan asked standing up and stretching. My head shot up to look her right in the eyes.

"Not a thing, but then again I don't know exactly what I did…she won't listen to me unless you or someone else states it first," I said, trying to work out the reasonable in a situation such as this.

"Well, we must think of something because Zoey and everyone else are due back in about five days…"Shekinah told us, looking from me to Nolan and back to me. I let my head fall as I could feel a headache coming on from having to think about something like this.

_**Neferet**_

"Trust me, that brat and her friends will be back in due time…they can't stay away from the House of Night for too long especially after what happened to that red vampyre," I said, being careful not to show it hurt to call Zoey a brat.

"Yes my Queen, and then like everyone else they shall be under our control, that is, until we need them of course," Kalona said as I leaned my head against his bare shoulder. I had to act as if I was in love with him so might as well do it well.

He had to believe that this was all real, so if acting like this was the only way to assure it then I guess I will have to. Besides, Anastasia, Dragon, Lenobia and Nolan will all be paying for this in the end.

"Is something the matter Neferet?" He asked hints of worry etching into his voice. I had not realized that I had stiffened up until he spoke. I relaxed and sighed, placing the palm of my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"I…just have a headache…" I said softly and that wasn't a lie. My head was pounding as if someone was playing drums in there. Kalona's hands' rubbing my arm in what was supposed to a soothing gesture, but to me it feel horrible I would much rather have Loren hugging me right now.

Loren….

**End.**

**So yeah. Now all you have to do dear reader, is press that little green button below this note and leave me some words about this chapter^.^ Thx for reading!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	6. Makes Me Sick

_**For the person who signed their review **__**hybrid, I can see a story shaping**_

_**From the idea, you have. In a while, I'll probably write it, seeing, as I need**_

_**To finish some of my other fanfictions. **_

_**I Do Not Own House Of Night.**_

_**Nolan's Pov**_

I got up and out of bed just as the sun set for the day. Rubbing my eyes, I looked over to the bed beside me to find Loren still peacefully asleep. I smiled this could mean one thing, and it is one of my favorite things to do to anyone.

Waking them up.

I kicked the sheets off me and swung my legs over the bed. I grabbed my Japanese styled silk robe and walked to the other side of Loren's bed. Looking down at his face, he looked so much younger in his sleep then he did when he was awake.

"Loren, come on wake up," I said shaking him. He just groaned and attempted to hit me, but missed horribly. I sighed and sent an unseen glare towards him.

"LOREN BLAKE! GET UP NOW!" I shouted right into his ear. His eyes shot open and he fell right out of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. I couldn't help but start laughing at the fact the Loren Blake, would in fact fall off the bed like some young girl.

"Shut up," He said in a dark tone as he got up and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked up again, I just smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to eat Ren?" I asked him and saw him flinch at the nickname we all gave him. I knew he hated it because Ren was like a girl's name but his name was too short for anything else.

"Oh no…your not cooking at all, somehow I don't trust you with a stove or fire, or anything that can explode," He said walking over to the fridge. I crossed my arms across my chest and growled at him. I know me Patricia Nolan growling at someone then again this someone was Loren, so I do not think he goes into the person category.

"Fine then your making me French toast, and you better now poison me Blake," I told him as he grabbed the eggs and bread. I walked over to the dresser and got out a pair of black pants, with a dark purple t-shirt. I told him I was going to change and he just nodded as a response.

I closed the door behind me and undressed, placing my clothes in the dirty bin. Slipping on my pants, I heard the sound of the T.V. being turned on and rolled my eyes at the thought of men and their TV.

I walked back out to smell something that made my sense of smell dance around. I whipped my head over to the counter top to see Loren putting the pieces of French toast on two plates.

He looked up at me and smiled. Damn now I knew one of the reasons Neferet fell for him, I just rolled my eyes and smiled back at him as I grabbed my plate and walked over to the bed and looked to see what Loren was watching.

"Oh wow, the news Loren how interesting. I thought you would have a porn link down here," I teased him as he gave me shot to the back of the head. I put my plate down and glared at him, he took a step back and I went back to my sweet and innocent smile.

"I do not watch porn I'm not that low," Loren defended himself I looked at him and he looked slightly pissed off I had even said something like that to him. I whipped a pillow at him and he kicked it back at my face.

"Screw your reflexes Blake," I cursed him as I shoved a piece of French toast into my mouth.

"Yeah, but if I have to live with you they are a good thing to be keeping around," He said, looking more relaxed then he had a couple of days ago, when Kalona had been risen from the ground.

I guess I should not ask him about Neferet or Zoey.

_**Neferet **_

"I'm fine," I told Kalona for the third time. I will never get how one guy could not understand that when I say I am okay I mean it. End of damn story.

"You don't look okay," He said, placing one cool hand on my arm and I had to force myself not to shiver at his touch. I shook off his hand and sat on the edge of the bed, just thinking.

Kalona stared at me for a long time as I kept my head down. If someone were looking in from outside the door, the scene would have looked really wrong. Before anything could happen though, I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Hey Neferet," Came Anastasia's voice from the opened door. I waved her in and sending an odd look at Kalona, she sat down beside me on the bed. I gave Kalona a look that told him he had better leave and that is exactly what he did.

I fell back onto the bed and sighed. I turned over onto my stomach and placed my hand on it. Anastasia gave me a worried look, lay down also on her stomach, and started to rub my back with one hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Where do I begin, as to what is wrong with me? Nowhere, because even if I knew what was fully wrong with me I would not know where to begin.

"Feeling sick…" I said, with another sigh and it was true. I hated Kalona so much that even having to share a room with him made me want to throw up my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Anastasia just laughed and I sat up to glare at her.

"Great to know you think my pain is so hilarious, next time you need my help I'll most likely remember this special moment between the two of us," I told her sarcastically, sending a death glare at her.

"No, I'm not laughing at you but at the fact a guy can have this much of an effect on you. It makes me really wonder what kind Loren has on you," She said, getting her laughter under control. At the mention of Loren, I moaned very loudly.

"Whoa, not too excited now babe," I heard the voice I have wanted to hear every second of every day. I looked over to the balcony and saw him gently closing the glass door. I jumped out of the bed and tackled him in a huge hug.

His laughter was all I could and wanted to her right now, I buried my head into his neck and breathed in his scent. If only things could stay like this and he did not have to go back underground. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and took my face away from his neck as he brought his lips to mine.

How I missed his kisses, they were so gentle and full of love and passion. Unlike Kalona's which were only ones of pure lust.

"I'm going back to Dragon now," Anastasia said giving me a smile before she crept out the door. I could hear her locking it and silently thanked her in my head for that. I buried my head again in Loren's neck and could feel him smile. He was so soft and warm I never wanted to let him go.

"Maybe you want to go onto the bed instead of us standing here?" He asked I just nodded as we both lay down on the bed. I was on top of him and gave him a smile that he knew meant something.

Well it had to because the next thing we did was start making out.

"I really wish I could have done this with you last night, I swear I'm not having sex with Kalona for a while. He's fucking rough," I complained as Loren's hand swept up and down my spine. I got a good kind of tingly feeling as his hand played up and down my back.

"Did he hurt you?" Loren demanded, sounding very defensive. I smiled there as my man I knew and loved. I just sighed lightly and placed one hand on Loren's chest before I answered his question.

"A bit," was all I said as I felt tears spring up in my eyes, Kalona was a bit aggressive and I felt like shit right now. As I felt the water droplets trickle down my face, Loren held me even tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Shh, its okay love, it's all going to be okay," He told me in a soothing voice as I relaxed into him. His hand was still skimming up and down my spine as I finally just let my muscles become much less tense and started to close my eyes.

"That's right, get some sleep love I won't let anyone hurt you," were the last words I heard him say before I let myself be welcomed by sleep that was long overdue.

**End.**

**Like it? Don't like it? Well tell me where I can see it! In a review of course. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	7. Did I Mention I Was Going to Kill Them

_**I Still Do Not Own House of Night or the characters. **_

_**Aphrodite**_

"Excuse me?" She asked me in a harsh tone, I rolled my eyes as Darius gave me a quizzical look from the other side of the room. I just gave him a smile before I turned my attention back to the annoying women on the phone.

"I'm a human, I already told you that mother," I was so close to screaming at her and knocking out her hearing. I paced back and forth, I had come up into the depot building to get some reception and Darius wanted to follow me. Just to make sure I was safe.

That is hot.

"Well, now you're fully useless! First, you let that girl take your place as leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons, and now you're a human!" She nearly shrieked into my ear. I pulled the phone away from my ear and shut my eyes.

"My beauty, are you alright?" Darius's worried voice came up behind me; I turned around and just smiled and winked at him. He nodded as I put the phone back to my ear, only to have my mother ask who was there.

"His name is Darius he is a Son of Erebus Warrior and I'm going to hang up on you and be with my man," I told her before I hung up. I turned around to almost walk into a brick wall.

Darius.

He took a step back instantly and I frowned, I liked having my head on his chest. I looked up at him and he just smiled at me. I sighed as we walked back over to the entranceway where the tunnels were. His arm around my shoulder as the only sounds that could be heard were our footsteps.

Then I heard it. The scream.

_**Lenobia**_

_As my life flashes before my eyes,  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But its too late too think of the value of my life _

_And you can see my heart beating  
you can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

I sang the words more to myself as I groomed one of my many horses. Though it was not just any ordinary mare, no it had a lot of meaning behind it.

It was Zoey's.

I sighed as I put away the brush and patted the mare gently before walking out and locking the stables. I looked to the sky and could just see the sun making its way over the horizon. A small smile crossed my face as I thought about my bed.

"Sssssssssss,"

I stopped walking and looked around me. What the fuck was hissing as this time of day? I shook it off and shoved my hands into my pocket as I kept walking to my apartment loft. I stopped walking as I heard another hiss, this time it sounded as if it was right beside me.

Goddess I felt like I was in some horror movie and the killer was coming after me.

"Okay, if you're a Raven Mocker get your bird ass out here, in front on me now," I nearly snarled the last couple of words as I heard shuffling. I just rolled my eyes in a sign of annoyance. I really wanted to just get to my apartment and get into my bed.

I guess he owned up because when I looked back up I saw one of them. I am not sure which one and I also do not care, just as long as _he _stays away from _my _stables.

"Listen bird freak, I don't care what you're going off to do as long as you don't touch the fledglings or my stables, do any of those and you won't make it back to your father," I threatened him. I was really not in the mood, I'd already dealt with more children then I want to count and I was not about to deal with another.

"Who'ssss going to ssssstop me?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes as I took a couple steps towards him, almost standing an inch away from his face.

"I will, and I'm not scared of your daddy so I will tear you into shreds, now stay away from my horses and of course the fledglings," I ordered him and he took a step back before flying away.

As long as he did what I said, he could be going to masturbate.

_**Neferet**_

I was surprised at myself as I managed to open the door to my room. Kalona was always in there but I would never consider it our room, no that title is only for Loren and I. As I walked into the room, I felt the rush of air behind me my back as someone shut the door. That someone would have to be Kalona, much to my dismay.

He said absolutely nothing as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing that much closer to him. I put on my plastic smile that I wore with him all the time. I was really going to kill them all for this, except Loren.

"No, not now I'm too tired," I said in a low voice as Kalona pushed down the upper part of my dress, almost fully exposing my breasts. When I turned to look at him, his eyes were full of confusion and slight hints of anger.

"What is wrong with you? It always seems to be me who has to control you and now it's the other way around," He said and I just nodded. I also noticed that his arms were still snaked around my waist. I slipped out of his grasp and went over to my bed. Picking up my pj's I went into the washroom and changed into them.

When I opened the door, Kalona was blocked the way for me to get out, his huge black wings extended, almost as if trapping me. I took a step back from him and saw a flash of enjoyment in his amber eyes. I gave him a look that told him I was not in the mood to put up with his bullshit right now.

"Your hiding something from me Neferet and I want to know what it is and I want to hear it now," He told me, his tone getting deeper and darker with every word. I didn't move, I just kept glaring at him the whole time. I was just about sick of him, but I couldn't let him know that not yet at least.

"I'm hiding nothing from you Kalona, I just don't feel right and I would very much appreciate that you let me go to bed," I said to him, adding the teary eyes as an effect. It worked on all men, and Kalona was just one of them.

His gaze softened as he unfurled his wings to let me pass out of the washroom and into the bedroom. I threw my clothing into the dirty hamper and pulled back the covers. Kalona was just standing there and I knew what I had to do. I walked up to my and wrapped my arms around his neck in a manner I will not say.

"Something wrong my love?" I asked sounding all innocent and I had to stop myself from throwing up dinner. His arms went to wrap themselves around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. Acting my part, I pushed myself closer to him until I could feel him on me. Before he could do anything though, I crashed my lips onto his as our make-out session began.

Did I mention I was going to them all?

_**Loren**_

I sighed as I felt a little tug from my heart. Looking up at the ceiling, I wondered what they were doing now. I knew Neferet hated this with a passion, and so did I, but as long as this kept us all safe I was willing to risk it.

I walked over to my bed in the corner and sat down on it. The mattress going down slightly as I sighed. I buried my head into my heads and yelled out all my anger and frustration.

"Loren?" I heard Nolan's voice ask as I looked up to see her worried look. I let my head fall back down and soon I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder and looked back up to see Nolan's pleading eyes.

"Kalona," I said and she nodded. Before I could get the chance to move she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I just sat there for a while before I did something that made this all seem just a bit better.

I hugged her back.

**End.**

**I really did like writing this chapter. Well, now it is time for you reader, to review by clicking that little green button below this note. Thanx for reading and more to come soon^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	8. What a Cluster Fuck Indeed

_**Hey, I am back again with another chapter. After looking at some of your**_

_**Reviews I have taken some of them into account. Some things will be improved**_

_**While others, I might just leave. However, if you have something you want**_

_**To say that you think can improve this story, I'd love to hear it^.^**_

**_Also, visit the poll in my profile._**

_**I Do Not Own House of Night!!!!**_

_**Neferet**_

I lay there tangled within the sheets, my arms resting upon Kalona's chest and his wing swept gently across my back. The sheets covering the both of from the waist down, while everything else was exposed. I let my eyes close and my muscles relax, I was horribly tired after what I had just done with Kalona and wanted to sleep it off for the next month.

"Tired Neferet?" his voice broke through my thoughts and I slowly opened my eyes again. When I did, they met his amber ones and if I had not known what he was, I would assume he was all loving and caring. I just nodded and nestled back into his chest. His musical laughter filled the air as he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Now is not the time to sleep," his voice said sounding threatening as always. I just groaned and punched him in the chest to make him shut up. I was tired and I was going to sleep so he had better deal with it.

I guess he did not see it that way.

He pushed me off him and quickly dressed. I just grabbed one of the sheets and pulled it over my body. My legs were so damn sore; I would really need Loren to rub them later. I did not want to get up and I was not going to. Kalona could go and do what he wants, as if I damn well care.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I felt his elbows rest there. I moaned and tried to push him off but I failed. His just pushed down harder until I almost screamed. I pulled the cover off from my head and glared at him.

"I said to get up, so get up," he ordered me as he put more pressure on my stomach. As if I had not been, sore enough I was going to have to deal with this kind of sore afterwards.

"Get off, your hurting me," I told him and his elbows left my stomach. I just huffed and got my clothing on. I swear what the fuck was so important that I could not get at least two hours worth of sleep.

"A-ya is coming back," Kalona told me, hints of excitement in his voice. While he was not looking, I let my face fall into a worried expression. I felt my stomach twist into a series of knots of the thought that Zoey was the reincarnated version of A-ya.

I just huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, I was supposed to hate Zoey and if Kalona caught sight that I suddenly did not I would be cluster fucked. I saw him shift his gaze over to me as I started to look for my pants that had seemed to just go missing.

Missing. Yeah that is what happened.

I finally found them and put them on; when I turned around, I met a crossed looking fallen angel. I kept my glare on him and it had nothing to do with the act I really was starting to get mad at this guy.

"You'll be coming with me when A-ya arrives," he told me, almost sounding like I was his slave and he was my master. I had to bite my tongue from barking out a laugh, there was no way I was going to Zoey. I could not face her knowing all the hate that is bottled up inside of her, if he wants her that bad he can go alone.

Wait, what was I thinking? I had to keep Kalona _away _from Zoey. No way was he going to be doing anything to her while I was still alive. My glare softened until it was almost a smile.

"Of course, I can't wait to see the look on her face," I sneered. If I said something with a sneer one more time, I was going to murder someone.

* * *

I knew she was coming; I was prepared for them to summon their elements. When I heard footsteps, I put on my fake mask as I saw them turn the corner. Just the sight of seeing Zoey injured the way she was made me want to run to her and make sure she was okay.

No.

I did have my plan though while she and I were alone in the infirmary I would get my chance to do some form of explaining. If she did not believe me, which she most likely won't I will just have to get Lenobia or Anastasia to tell her.

"Ah, so the prodigal returns?" My voice was melodic and I sounded slightly amused. Even though her voice was hushed, I could hear her whispering for her group to gather their elements. I heard the soft sound of a door opening and knew Kalona was behind me.

Fuck.

There was a moment or two of silence between us all as I kept my eyes on Zoey. I knew what she was doing and if I could stop her right now then I would, but that would arise many questions and possibly a death or two.

One having to be mine of course.

"She is wounded!" Kalona's voice boomed down the hall and broke me out of my thoughts. I had to admit that even I cringed at the sound of his voice. "Why is she not being tended?"

Not even a second later, I could hear the sound of wings fluttering, and then Kalona's favorite son Rephaim, at least I think that is what his name was stepped out of the room Kalona was just in. I hid my utter disgust for these creatures Kalona created, and as Loren would say, they were all cluster fucks.

I tuned him out while he went on to explain what had happened. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at him, so I just stood there in complete silence listening to the useless babble that was going on around me.

I knew I was going to have to say something so when Aphrodite said something about her staying here at the House of Night, I knew I would have to be rude.

"Surely, you don't think you can stay with Zoey through my examination?" All fake amusement that was in my voice left. "Stop being ridiculous! Darius take into that room and leave her on the bed. If you insist, you may wait here in the hall for her, though by the look of you, the wiser choice would be for to get something to eat and refresh yourself. After all, you have brought Zoey here, where she is safe your job is done. As for the rest of you, I will have to ask you to return to your dorms," I turned to Aphrodite keeping a hard and cold mask on.

"But your are now a human, are you not, Aphrodite?"

I am," she said, I noticed her pale face as she lifted her chin and met my somewhat frigid gaze. I swear I would need to thank Nolan for helping me with all this acting later, after I beat her senseless.

"Then you don't belong here." I made a vague motion with my hand away from the group, more towards the outside. If she were to go out there though, I would grab her and yank her back inside.

I barely noticed Zoey even talk before Kalona was directing his attention to me. I just sighed and tuned back in to what everyone was saying.

"Interesting. Neferet, my Queen, you did not tell me you had a prophetess at the House of Night, this is most excellent, most excellent, A prophetess can be quite useful." I thought about what he had just said. Well of course, I did not tell him about Aphrodite! I was trying to protect her as well.

"But she is not a fledgling, nor is she a vampyre, and thus she does not belong at the House of Night. So I say she should leave." I noticed my voice had a really odd tone to it. Something I never did in my entire lifetime.

I was pouting.

Before anymore time could pass, Kalona reached out and stroked the side of my cheek, down my neck to my shoulder blade, and cascaded down my back. I trembled under his cold hand as he told me of the use Aphrodite could be to us. I simply nodded, it was the only thing I could do right now.

_**Anastasia**_

"You had to bring him back Patricia?" I asked her, looking at Loren lying down on the bed looking completely relaxed. He slowly turned his head over to and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try to kid yourself into thinking you didn't miss me," he said, and I just laughed. Loren was trying to be serious and just like Nolan, it just did not fit him all too well in a situation such as this one.

"Not in the slightest Blake. So have you figured out what you're going to be telling Zoey?" I asked him. He just shot me a glare and I could not understand where it was coming from. The next thing he did I thought he was going to hit something, he shot up from the bed and walked right past me going to who knows where.

"He doesn't like talking about it," I heard a soft voice say from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw Nolan walking towards me. Her face was lacking its usual smile and warmth, something happened and it had to have been bad to bring her down.

"Now that Zoey is actually back well he feels pissed at himself. I told him a million and one times it was Kalona who did that to him but he still wants to blame himself," she said and I just nodded turning my head to where Loren had departed.

"Dragon is the same way. If I get hurt it's always his fault according to him," I told her and laughed at that. I guess men will be men.

_**Loren**_

How stupid can I possibly get? No I should not even answer that question because I never wanted to know the right answer. How was I supposed to explain this all to Zoey and make her believe me? I mean I have no real memory of what happened between her and me, what was I going to do now?

"Still giving yourself shit over there Blake," I heard another male voice say to me as footsteps came up behind me and I turned to see Dragon standing behind me. I just sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I really needed to tie it up it was starting to grow a little past my neckline.

"Pretty much," I mumbled and looked up at the sky through the glass window. It was a horrible storm out there and no form of moonlight could be seen with all the ice. I sighed as I leaned against the wall and lifted my head just a bit.

"Dragon, you have to help me out," I nearly pleaded with him.

**End.**

**Hope you liked this chapter^.^ Now I'm really asking you to review this chapter because I worked hard on it!!! Thx for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	9. I'm Telling the Truth

_**As much as I wish I owned HON, I do not**_

_**P.C. and Kristen Cast do.**_

_**Neferet**_

I had asked Kalona to leave during my examination of Zoey. He gave me a confused look and I told him that for now it would just be easier to take care of her. I mean he did make a big deal about her being wounded and all, so I thought I might as well give it a shot.

It worked.

I was now standing over Zoey, and whether she wanted to or not she would need to wake up now. There was no real telling of when Kalona was coming back, and I needed to let her know the truth. I did not like what I had to do but it just had to be done.

I slapped her.

Her eyes shot open and went to me and she tried to back away on the bed. I did not take my gaze off her at all. No way was I doing that now when I had to tell her something so important.

"Zoey, we need to have a talk," I said, in my usual tone though it sounded a little more motherly then she would have liked.

"I'm not joining you or him," she nearly spat back at me and I just sighed. Teens could be so tiring at times.

"I'm not asking you to join him, in fact I'm here to tell you the truth," I said and she did not look like she was buying it. Could I blame her?

"Nothing you say is truthful anymore, you've turned from Nyx, why should I even believe you?" she asked, and it felt as if a million sharp swords were piercing through my body. I could not stand this void of hate and mistrust between the two of us, no matter what she's not leaving this room until I convince her I am not lying.

"Zoey Redbird, I'm asking you to just hear me out I have not turned my back on Nyx ask any of the professors that. What I need to tell you is that I'm not with Kalona because I'm married to Loren," I said and she started blinking as if she was confused. Probably was, I mean Loren had slept with her, but she needed to understand what happened there too.

"Sure you are, because you had him use me, I saw you two together in his bed," she said to me and I just sighed.

"Kalona has more powers then you know of, one of them being able to possess a body. That is what happened: Kalona possessed Loren's body when he was having sex with you. When you saw Loren and me together, Kalona possessed the both of us Zoey, I'm not lying look I can even show you," I told her, exposing the badge of Nyx from under the collar of my dress.

I saw her eyes widen, just a tiny bit mind you, but it was enough for me. I kept the insignia exposed as she looked like she was thinking about whether to believe me or not, I sent up a million or so silent prayers to Nyx that she would.

"Zoeybird, I have never and will never abandon my goddess," I said and bowed my head to show her I was telling the complete truth. I saw her eyes widen and I let a smile make its way onto my face.

"You're not with him," it was more of a statement then anything else.

"No, I'm with Loren who is currently 15 ft underground with Nolan," I told her and her eyes widened again. If they got any larger, they might fall off her face.

"Neferet…I'm sorry," she said and I felt a huge pang of….compassion? That had to be it, because it just had to. I went close to Zoey and wrapped my arms around her. It was the only real thing I could do right now.

"Why did you bring him back?" she asked, without pulling away from her I answered her question.

"We want to get rid of him once and for all, even though I'm going to hurt them all for this, it was the idea of Lenobia, Nolan, Anastasia and Dragon to do this," I told her and pulled away from her. I wanted to tell her as much as I could before Kalona could come back in the room.

"So what happened with me and Loren…?"

"Was really Kalona, I can assure you my mind was a complete blank after that so called assembly, what we need you and your friends to do is to try and stay away from him, he's a horrible person who's just after lust trust me I have to sleep with him," I told her and she looked shocked. Well it was not like something she should not know.

"What about the dreams?" she asked.

"You see Zoey; I can't help you out with your boy trouble that's something you'll need to figure out yourself. For now go back to sleep, Kalona doesn't need to know your awake," I told her and saw her smile at me before laying back down and closing her eyes.

I left the room and shut the door behind me.

_**Dragon**_

I stood there and watched tears run down Loren's face. I'd never felt this bad for a person before. When I think about it though, Loren having to give his wife over to this bastard, not really having any control about what he was doing to her, I feel even worse for him.

"No, I'm just going to leave you and never talk to you again," I teased and he smiled. His tears had stopped and he brought his eyes to look at me. I really had nothing to say to him, I mean this was part of the plan and even if it wasn't the best part, it still had to be done.

"Listen Loren, none of us like having to do this to you and Neferet we really don't, but if we want this to work it has to be done. I don't know how it feels to have this be done and I never want to, but it's going to end and trust me you can take Kalona on if you want to," I told him and saw him smile.

Loren liked fighting; he was good at it too.

"Thanks Dragon,"

_**Neferet**_

"I hate him!" I shouted almost biting the pillow, I held against my face into pieces.

I felt Lenobia take another step closer to me, while Anastasia remained where she was. I was probably freaking her out by now, but nothing freaked out Lenobia. I fell back onto my bed letting my legs dangle off it.

"We know that Neferet and we fully agree with you but you might want to keep your voice down a little," Anastasia said and I took the pillow off my face and turned to look at her. She looked really worried and I threw the pillow towards the wall and got off the bed.

I walked over to the window and opened up the glass door, stepping onto the balcony. I heard footsteps behind me and soon enough both Anastasia and Lenobia were beside me, leaning on the railing as the ice storm continued. None of us were pelted with ice, which was a huge relief to me, I was not in the mood to catch cold.

I stared up at the sky; nothing could be seen through the thickness of the storm, but I knew that behind it all shined a bright moon. That's all I needed right now, I closed my eyes and sent a million more prayers up to Nyx.

_**End.**_

_**Hope you liked^.^ Sorry it took me a while to update, I was working on other stories and writer's block decided it wanted to take over my brain. Now, all you have to do is leave a review and make the both of us happy!!**_

_**Thx!**_

_**-DarkAngelz200**_


	10. Such Simplicity is Rare These Days

_**I'm back again with another chapter. I was thinking about some of the things I wanted to plan for later in the story. I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and an even better New Year! **_

_**I Do Not Own House of Night!**_

_**Nolan's Pov**_

I sat lounging around in the living room underground. I hugged my knees up against my chest as a reoccurring though kept pounding through my mind. I mean this was a problem Loren was going to deal with, so why was I feeling so uneasy about it all? We all knew that Loren and Zoey had had sex, but we also knew that just because it was Loren's body did not mean it was really Loren.

I put my head on my knees and tried to think. Not that hardest thing to do but this situation was not something I enjoyed thinking about. Turning my head to the side, I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes. Only vivid pictures of Kalona appeared and it was almost as if I could see him taking over Loren's body and using it for something Loren would never do.

I was finally sick of seeing Kalona's putrid face and lifted my head to look at the wall. Such simplicity in a wall, nothing can take over their lives, hurt them, torture them through their minds. Sadly, such simplicity does not exist in the real world no; nothing is simple to me anymore. This time last year, none of us would be worrying over this shit. I would be mostly likely drinking some coffee and maybe doing some marking. Maybe even talking with Neferet over wine, attempting to annoy Lenobia while she finished grooming the horses…even hanging out with Anastasia while she was working on something for class.

If only we could have been warned that would not last long.

_**Loren's Pov**_

_Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back_

Wicked partnership  
In this crime  
Ripping off the best  
Condescending smile

I let the lyrics sink into myself as the music plays. Why is it that this describes exactly what Kalona forced me to do? I could not care for the answer, no in fact I wish their was never a problem which needed an answer such as this.

Of course their was no partnership in the deflowering of Zoey…oh dear goddess! What am I saying? Useless mind babble is what is going on right now I shake my head to try to rid of those thoughts. I got up and began to pace along the width of my loft, making sure my curtains are closed so no Raven Mockers could see me. I kept up my pacing, sitting still was doing nothing but making myself insane.

I still cannot even think about what I am to tell Zoey. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to make myself think. Tried being the key word because no good thoughts were coming to me. It was around 2:30 p.m. and normally I would have been asleep but it would seem every time I closed my eyes I saw Zoey or Kalona, or Kalona and I. No matter what I did, I could not erase the thought that I had had sex with Zoey.

Not even my wife, Neferet could help me.

She was busy with Kalona, keeping up the act as his Queen or whatever he called her. I felt a sharp pain right where my heart was. I fell against the wall and clenched my teeth. This was getting harder to bear with every passing day. I knew what he was doing now.

Her.

I let my hand slowly slip back to my side, and let out a huge sigh. It seemed this was the one of the only sounds I made these days, besides talking. There was nothing simple about what I needed to do in less then a day's time.

No, because nothing simple anymore.

_**Neferet**_

Ow.

I was just about to get back to sleep when I Heard the door to my room slam shut. I would not be surprised if it flew off its hinges. I was thinking about opening my eyes and meeting those of the angered angel or just sleeping. I think we know which side one.

I was surprised he did not jerk me awake the second he saw me. I felt the bed go down a little when he sat down next to me, pushing strands of my hair away from my face and placing with some of it. Playing my part, I smiled and moved closer to his cool body. His hand swept patterns across my face and I tried to look like I was going to wake up.

"Sleep…" I mumbled into my pillow. Kalona's laughter filled the room as he wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up onto him. I rested my head on his shoulder and made gagging noises. I was hoping they would not be loud, but then I remembered I sound horrible when I am woken up rudely. I felt Kalona's hand cascade up and down my back, almost as if he was trying to calm me down. I pushed against his chest and opened my eyes tiredly to look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my eyes trying to get used to the dim lighting. He just smiled and I gave him a confused kind of gaze. I was seriously tired and wanted my sleep before I had to go and teach for seven or so hours.

"Well, I would most enjoy my A-ya but I guess I'll settle for you until then," he said and I plastered my best glare on my face and tried to get off him and back into bed. No such luck, he tightened his grip around me even more.

"I never said I didn't enjoy having you Neferet," he said smoothly before crashing his lips to mine. Playing my part once more, I deepened the kiss feeling slight pangs as I thought of how Loren is taking this.

The kiss soon ended and I nearly hopped off his lap and pulled on one of many silk robes I kept finding in Nolan's closest. For some reason it seems every time I lose a piece of my clothing, it ends up in her closets. I walked over to my window and looked outside, the ice storm was letting up and I breathed a sigh of complete relief. Maybe soon this whole mess will be finished, and then I could other things.

Going on a vacation away from here for a while would not be bad. With Loren that is.

"My Queen, is something bothering you?" Kalona asked suddenly standing right behind me. I widened my eyes and tried to think of an answer that would work. When I thought of one, I put on my devious smile and spun on my heels.

"Just a bratty teenager, what you see in here I don't know," I nearly spat. I felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through my arm as I insulted my own fledging. She and I would be having a talk soon enough thought, then the next part of this plan can be put into play.

This suddenly is not so simple anymore.

_**End.**_

_**Yet the end of another chapter! Next chapter will be the start of when Loren talks with Zoey, about you know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!**_

_**-DarkAngelz200**_


	11. Profound? Just Maybe

_**I Do Not Own House of Night**_

_**Loren**_

"Stop pacing Blake, I will not hesitate to whip a bowl at your head," Nolan commented for the third time tonight. I stopped pacing the length of the underground living room and lifted my gaze to look into her soft eyes. She gave me a somewhat annoyed gaze before returning to whatever magazine she was looking through. I had to admit, she was right I needed to stop pacing or I would drive myself mad with anxiety before I even had to talk with Zoey.

"Just calm down a bit, I'll admit this is a kind of awkward situation to talk with someone about but getting worried is not going to do anyone any good," she told me and I just slumped in the armchair I kept pacing by. It's not the fact that I don't want to talk about this, I just feel as if it's my fault that something like this even happened. I only had about two hours until I would need to have the talk with Zoey.

"This whole situation is quite the opposite of good, and the 'someone' I happen to be talking to this about is the one who was shamefully the victim of what happened," I nearly hissed out. I was trying to be calm but with the tugging and pulling of my own heart as Kalona did his will with my wife made me feel very on edge, even though it was past my intentions to be.

Nolan just shrugged off my comment and went back to looking through her magazine. I guess she could not care that I was in a bit of a dangerous mood. Then again, she was one amazing actress. I just sighed and let my head fall back against the back of the armchair. I still had so much to think about with such little time to think about it.

There goes the next string. Snap.

I pressed a hand to my chest and bit my lip until I tasted the fresh blood. Looks like Kalona was having some fun with my wife. Oh, I couldn't wait until I could get my hands on him, not in a sexual way of course, but what I would give just to rip his damn head off of his shoulders. I tried to shove that from my mind as best as I could, I didn't need to think about that right now. What I needed to think about was what in Nyx's name was I going to talk to Zoey about.

"Loren Blake, I swear I'd rather have you pacing then have you wearing an expression of pure submission. Zoey is going to understand all of this, if she doesn't, which she will, then we'll come to that point when we need to, for now calm down enough so you don't make me and especially Neferet think you're on the verge of death over here," Nolan had gotten off the bed came to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips, and a look of full optimism on her face. She seemed more than just extremely sure that things would go according to plan.

_Because no one panics when things go according to plan._

I saw her land on the carpeted floor of the underground living space with a soft _thud._ I swear at that very moment, it felt like someone just threw weights onto my back, I couldn't really bring my eyes to look at her right now. It was most likely one of the more difficult things I needed to do tonight, if you can understand what I just said, no pun intended.

She looked up and met my eyes, we just stared at one another for a minute before I tilted my chin for her to go and sit down. As soon as she sat down I took a couple more steps back, she should be the one scared to get so close to me but in this situation it was me. I was maybe a meter and a half away from her; I was trying to make my mouth work when she started the beginning of this conversation.

"Neferet, she told me about Kalona and how he can possess people," she spoke and I nodded. I was silently thanking my wife for at least telling Zoey that part of the explanation.

"Zoey, trust me when I say that I would never do something like that to a fledging, much less you. When Kalona lost control of me, I found myself outside the gates confused and before I could even piece together what happened, I was murdered." I told her and watched as she listened with thoughtfulness.

"I kind of figured that much, but if Kalona is so bad then why did he have to be brought back?" I tipped my head back and tried to think of a proper answer. Well, the actual answer would be that if we can get rid of Kalona now, he won't be able to come back again.

"This is almost like out last chance to stop him from ever coming back again, since he is able to have contact with someone through their dreams it's possible this could happen again," I explained to her.

"Oh, by the way, yes you do have to be a part of this," I answered her before she had the chance to ask.

"I should have figured, right?"

"I won't be holding that against you though,"

"Can I ask you something Loren?" I nodded.

"If you and Neferet are married, then you must be imprinted, which makes me wonder how can you let Kalona be with her?" This made my head drop down. I really wasn't into thinking about Neferet when I knew Kalona's name was never far behind at the moment.

"As you know, Neferet, she is extremely beautiful; Kalona has a really odd and kind of sick taste for good looking woman. Seeing as Neferet is in power at this House of Night, she was the only person who could make sure that Kalona believed everything was going according to plan," I told her.

"So you didn't agree to it in any kind of way did you?" the last part she asked a bit slower than the rest of her sentence. I just nodded at her.

"No matter how much I loathe it, it needs to be done and she also does know how to take care of herself to a certain extent," I replied back to her. Neferet was in fact more than capable of taking care of herself, still no matter how well and clean you can keep yourself having that significant other there with you makes life less complicated to deal with.

"Loren, you don't have to be so scared of being around me, I don't think you're going to end up doing something to me if you took a couple steps closer," she said and I lifted my eyes up to meet hers. I couldn't mask the pangs of guilt that showed in my expression as I came up with an answer.

"Zoey, even though I know now that I had no control over the situation, that still doesn't mean I feel any less guilty about what I did to you. I embarrassed you with your friends, I defiled you in a very wrong way, right now I'm just not ready to fully get over that yet," I told her and I could tell she understood. I had spoken the truth to her, even though I knew I could and would do her no harm it still didn't feel right getting too close to her.

"Now, it's almost dawn outside you should go and get back to your room before the sun starts rising," I told her and she stood up walking to the entrance that led to the fielded area above us. As soon as she was gone I went to go sit on the couch and see what was on T.V. Everything was quiet expect for the T.V. when I felt my heart being tugged.

There goes the second string,

Third,

Fourth,

And finally the fifth string of my heart.

I really couldn't wait to get my hands on Kalona.

**End.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been a bit hectic and I barely had time to write anything. I hope though, that you enjoyed this chapter and that you REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
